Terry
by tom bareville
Summary: Terry é uma garota do quarto ano em Hogwarts. Ela tem que enfrentar muitos obstáculos durante todo o período letivo...
1. O Ataque

Terry

Capítulo 1 – O Ataque

Era uma bela manhã de domingo na escola de Hogwarts. O sol refletia o céu nas águas do lago, porém uma suave brisa gelada obrigava os alunos a se agasalharem.

Terry Winckle, uma garota que cursava o quarto ano, estava na Corvinal, pois era extremamente inteligente. Ela sabia feitiços de sétimo ano! Até superava Hermione Granger. Terry estava sentada à beira do lago, comendo algumas torradas de café da manhã.

Todos os alunos estavam ansiosos para ir à Hogsmead naquela tarde. Havia uma novidade na loja Zonko's Logros e Brincadeiras: uma varinha falsa, que quando alguém tentasse realizar um feitiço, ela explodia bosta.

Após comer as torradas, Terry foi à biblioteca, procurar um livro sobre astronomia e transfiguração. Ao chegar lá ela foi direto à estante de astronomia. Achou o livro perfeito para o seu trabalho. Pegou o de transfiguração e foi para a sala comunal da Corvinal. A manhã ela gastou só para fazer os trabalhos e deveres, já que à tarde estaria fora.

A sineta tocou, anunciando que todos os alunos deveriam ir ao Saguão de Entrada para o zelador Filch conferir as autorizações dos pais.

A brisa gélida do dia bateu no rosto de Terry, o que fez suas bochechas corarem.

A caminhada até o povoado foi bem tranqüila, a não ser por Draco Malfoy ter aterrorizado alguns alunos de primeiro ano.

Quando chegou em Hogsmead, a garota se direcionou à loja de penas Scrivenshft (ela estava precisando de tinta e pergaminho para seus trabalhos).

Ao entrar, já foi pegando tinta nas prateleiras, pergaminhos e uma bela pena de falcão. Entregou a uma entediada atendente.

- cinqüenta e sete sicles. – resmungou mal humorada a atendente.

A menina enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou algumas moedas de prata. Saiu da loja e entrou na loja em frente: a doceria Dedosdemel. Comprou um sorvete levitativo e delícias gasosas.

Passou no bar Três Vassouras e comprou uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada.

Em seguida foi dar uma caminhada pelo vilarejo tomando sua bebida quente. De repente ela se afastou da estrada principal, estava numa parte desconhecida. Um frio intenso invadiu a alma da menina, um frio muito incomum, que apenas uma criatura poderia produzir: um dementador. Um não, vários, cerca de setenta dementadores estavam em volta de Terry. Por sorte a garota sabia o que fazer, e foi rápida: tirou a varinha do bolso e gritou:

- _EXPECTRO PATRONUM!_

Um cavalo prateado emergiu da ponta da varinha, e espantou os dementadores. Terry, assustada, foi procurar o professor Dumbledore. Correu o máximo que suas pernas curtas lhe permitiam. Entrou novamente nos terrenos da escola. Dirigiu-se às torres, onde se localizava a sala do diretor. Se aproximou da gárgula que guardava a sala de Dumbledore... ela não sabia a senha!

- _ALORROMORA! – _bradou a garota numa tentativa fracassada de abrir a passagem.

- O que está fazendo aí senhorita Winckle? – disse uma voz fria e desdenhosa que vinha de trás da garota - Sei que este não é o momento adequado pra 'bater-papo' com o diretor. Além disso, ele não está!

Terry se virou e viu o professor Snape com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

- Estou dentro dos meus direitos de aluna! Onde está Dumbledore?

- Onde ele está? – disse Snape – como eu vou saber? Não é meu dever cuidar dele, mas sim dos alunos! Dez pontos a menos para a Corvinal!

Terry passou o resto do dia terminando os trabalhos. Ela ainda tinha que fazer os deveres de Feitiços.

À uma da manhã uma exausta Terry foi dormir, segunda era um dia muito agitado, como sempre fora.


	2. A Fuga

Terry

Capítulo 2 – As Aulas

A segunda-feira amanheceu com sol. Mas os alunos tinham aulas a assistir.

Terry desceu as escadas até o Salão principal, pegou uma torrada e um pouco de ovos fritos com bacon. A costumeira revoada matinal de corujas invadiu o salão. Uma coruja das torres pousou na frente da menina. Ela trazia um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Na primeira página havia uma enorme manchete: ' Fuga em massa em Azkaban preocupa Ministério'. Folheou o jornal e parou na página três para ler a notícia completa.

"_Na manhã de domingo, vinte e três comensais de máxima segurança fugiram da fortaleza de Azkaban._

_' O ministério está colaborando nas buscas. Nos encontramos na mesma situação de alguns anos atrás, quando o assassino Sirius Black fugiu. O ministério garante que apanhará os fugitivos dentro de um mês. Caso contrário, declararemos situação de emergência' disse o ministro Cornélio Fudge na noite de domingo._

_O Profeta Diário não possui mais informações sobre o caso."_

Quando Terry terminou de ler, colocou o jornal no lixo e pensou: ' Isso estava prestes a acontecer'.

Após terminar de comer, foi para a primeira aula da manhã: transfiguração.

A professora McGonagall estava excepcionalmente séria naquela aula. Terry imaginava o motivo: a fuga de Azkaban.

- Retirem suas varinhas – disse num tom seco – srta. Lilá, distribua esses alfinetes para a classe, sim?

A menina levantou-se prontamente para ajudar e melhorar o humor da professora.

- Quero que treinem o feitiço para transformar esses alfinetes em agulhas de tricô. Quem conseguir, bom... Fica calado. – disse a professora com amargura.

O resto da aula foi totalmente tranqüilo, ninguém ousava mexer com o humor da professora McGonagall.

A sineta tocou anunciando o fim dessa aula, mas iniciando a aula dupla de poções.

O resto do dia foi extremamente comum, como sempre... Mais uma vez, Terry estava em sua poltrona preferida perto da janela, fazendo os deveres, agora de poções, transfigurações, defesa contra as artes das trevas e adivinhação. Quando a menina se deparou com sua agenda cheia, notou que a quantidade de deveres estava extremamente preocupante. Desta vez, terry foi dormir às duas da manhã, com a cabeça zunindo.


	3. Morte

Terry

Capítulo 3 – Morte

Naquela manhã, Terry acordou mais tarde do que o normal. Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu em direção ao Salão Principal.

A agitação era geral. As vozes ansiosas e o farfalhar de asas se espalhavam por toda a escola, mas se intensificavam no Salão. A notícia se espalhava com rapidez: um Comensal da Morte foi visto nas proximidades do vilarejo de Hogsmead.

Alunos do primeiro ano desesperados escreviam cartas para seus pais. Muitos comentavam onde estariam os fugitivos. Ao sentar-se à mesa, Terry leu a notícia completa no seu exemplar do Profeta Diário.

A frase em destaque assustou-a: "_O Comensal visto na noite anterior, seguiu em direção à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Algumas horas depois, podia-se ver, pairando sobre a chamada ' Floresta Proibida ', a Marca Negra. O diretor da escola, Alvo Dumbledore, assegura que os alunos estarão em segurança enquanto permanecerem sob sua guarda dentro dos terrenos da escola"_.

Terry percorreu a mesa dos professores com os olhos. A professora McGonagall estava ausente. Bem no fundo dos olhos penetrantes do diretor, podia-se perceber uma pontinha de preocupação.

A garota ficou observando os professores mais um instante e notou a ausência do professor Snape.

Sem tomar café da manhã, Terry seguiu para as aulas. Seus pensamentos voavam como folhas ao vento. Comensais em Hogwarts? Ela não podia aceitar essa idéia.

Estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu que havia tomado o caminho errado. Estava sozinha em um corredor escuro e sem saída. Não tinha como seguir em frente. Deu meia volta e assustou-se por um instante. Ela não conseguia ver a outra extremidade do corredor. Seguiu andando lentamente, sem entender como havia chegado ali. Ouviu passos e parou subitamente. À sua frente apareceu um rosto conhecido, seguido por outros vinte e três mascarados. Lúcio Malfoy, seguido pelos comensais fugitivos. Uma voz fria cortou o silêncio:

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_.

A voz de Lúcio Malfoy ecoou pelo corredor deserto. Comensais riam estridentemente. Na cabeça de Terry, gritos ecoavam enquanto seu corpo jazia no chão frio de pedra.

Agora, ela estava mais confusa: "Estou morta?". A pergunta logo foi respondida por uma voz distante:

- Querida! Acorde por favor. Não é permitido dormir durante as minhas aulas.

Um cheiro adocicado invadia as narinas de Terry lentamente. Foi então que ela percebeu que havia pegado no sono durante a aula de adivinhação. Muitos rostos olhavam para ela. Alguns com pena, mas em muitos podia-se perceber o ar zombeteiro. Seu sonho ainda vagava pela sua mente como uma lembrança nítida. No seu rosto, ela expressava pavor.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Não! – resmungou ela com voz fraca sob os olhares espantados da classe. Alguns irromperam em risadas sarcásticas. Ela corou levemente.

- O que posso fazer por você? – pergunto a professora Trelawneyum pouco irritada por ter tido sua brilhante aula sobre quiromancia interrompida pelo descaso de uma aluna importuna.

- Nada, obrigada.

- Então controle-se, pois estou tentando dar aula!

Terry achou a professora Trelawney um tanto tensa naquela manhã de terça-feira. Todos, na verdade, pareciam guardar algum receio dentro de si. Até mesmo aqueles que demonstram nunca se abalar, como Draco Malfoy, estavam quietos e reservados hoje.

Após as aulas da manhã, Terry desceu um pouco inquieta para o Salão Principal. Seu sonho ainda a assustava. Procurou seguir o grupo de alunos que se arrastava para o almoço.

Todos, muito preocupados, sentavam-se em grupos e conversavam baixinho enquanto comiam. Uma garota do terceiro ano veio sentar-se ao lado de Terry. As duas começaram a conversar.

- Oi. Posso me sentar aqui?

- Sem problema – Terry forçou um sorriso.

- Meu nome é Anne.

- Prazer, sou Terry.

- Em que ano você tá? Eu tô no terceiro! – disse ela orgulhosa.

- Eu tô no quarto.

- Legal! Você tem muitos amigos?

- Não, na verdade nenhum. Esses anos todos aqui na escola e não consegui fazer nenhuma amizade...

- Eu também não tenho amigos... Você pode contar comigo no que precisar!

- Obrigada! Você também, tá?

As duas meninas sorriram. Teriam continuado a conversar se Dumbledore não tivesse se levantado. Com umas pancadas delicadas na sua taça com o garfo, a professora McGonagall pediu a atenção de todos para o pronunciamento do diretor.

- Sei que todos estão preocupados com a fuga de Azkaban. Eu também me preocupo. Peço que todos mantenham a máxima cautela. Enquanto estiverem nos terrenos desta escola, eu garanto, estarão seguros. Não é possível que os Comensais tenham sido vistos aqui. Tenham calma. O Ministério está atrás dos fugitivos. Vocês não têm nenhum motivo para se preocupar. Obrigado.

O diretor tornou a se sentar. O Salão continuou em silêncio, embora o ar fosse de preocupação. Todos os alunos foram para suas aulas, em silêncio. De repente, ouviu-se um grito, em seguida um forte estampido. Todos começaram a gritar e correr para o lado contrário do som. Terry foi saber o que estava acontecendo, indo na direção do ruído. Ao chegar no corredor da ala oeste, a menina encontrou o Prof. Dumbledore olhando para um canto do corredor. Terry moveu seu olhar para o local e viu um enorme buraco no rodapé do corredor.

- Isto foi causado por um feitiço estuporante, eu tenho certeza. – disse o diretor – o Clube dos Duelos será mais uma vez aberto! – anunciou em voz alta para todos ouvirem.

No almoço, Dumbledore anunciou para todos se dirigirem ao salão principal naquela tarde, para o reinício do Clube dos Duelos.

Terry já havia participado uma vez do Clube no seu segundo ano, mas não havia sido muito bom, pois o professor Lochart não era muito experiente no assunto.

( veja o Clube dos Duelos no capítulo 4)


	4. O Clube dos Duelos

Terry

Capítulo 4 – O Clube dos Duelos

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira, o ar era de excitação. Terry sabia que todos estavam ansiosos para o Clube dos Duelos, mas os quartanistas ainda tinham que enfrentar duas aulas faixa de Poções, uma aula de Adivinhação e mais uma de Herbologia.

Depois de uma tarde muito cansativa, Terry sentou-se na mesa da Corvinal, ao lado de Anne.

– Oi! – disse ela empolgada – Acabei de ter uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o professor Moody. Ele disse que o Clube será muito legal. Estou extremamente ansiosa.

– Que bom – disse a outra cheia de tédio. Para não tirar o ânimo da outra ela forçou um sorriso.

Dumbledore levantou-se:

– Eu suponho que todos estejam se perguntando o porquê que o Clube dos Duelos ainda não foi iniciado, eu explico: o horário foi mudado, após o jantar, peço que todos os alunos se retirem para o Professor Flitwick poder arrumar o salão.

O diretor tornou a sentar. Todos comeram mais rapidamente do que antes.

Após todos terem saído do salão, as portas se fecharam, passaram-se alguns poucos minutos e logo reabriram.

As quatro mesas das casas haviam desaparecido, ao invés delas, havia um grande palco de madeira no centro do salão. Todos os alunos se posicionaram ao redor.

O Professor Moody tornou a subir no palco, acompanhado por Snape.

– Como vocês já sabem, o clube de duelos está novamente aberto. Vejo que muitos alunos se interessaram em vir. – disse o professor "Olho-tonto" Moody. – O diretor nos pediu que lhes ensinassem a duelar, pois existem assassinos à solta. – continuou ele - Eu e o professor Snape faremos uma breve demonstração.

Os dois andaram de frente, um em direção ao outro. Ao se aproximar, Moody fez uma reverência, ao passo que Snape apenas reclinou a cabeça. Depois da reverência, empunharam a varinha na posição vertical em frente ao próprio rosto. Viraram-se de costas um para o outro e andaram aproximadamente sete passos, viraram novamente um de frente para o outro.

– Quando eu contar três, lançaremos nossos feitiços contra o oponente. – disse Moody secamente – um... dois... três.

– _ESTUPEFAÇA! – _bradou Snape. Um lampejo vermelho ofuscante explodiu de sua varinha. Mas Moody já estava pronto.

– _PROTEGO! – _o feitiço voltou contra Snape, mas passou de raspão.

– _EXPELLIARMUS! – _gritou Moody.

O feitiço também não acertou o alvo.

– _IMPEDIMENTA! – _a Azaração de Impedimento acertou Snape e ele se viu caído no chão, imobilizado.

–_Finite Incantatem. _– disse Moody calmamente. A azaração se desfez. – Como viram, esta Azaração de Impedimento é bastante útil. O professor Snape e eu dividiremos vocês em duplas.

Anne infelizmente teve de duelar com uma garota da Lufa-lufa. Terry, no entanto, ficou com uma garota da Sonserina, Emília Bulstrode, uma garota grande um pouco gorda.

– Quando eu contar três, lancem seus feitiços no oponente. Tentem não fazer muito estrago. – disse o professor Moody – Um... dois... três.

O salão se encheu de vozes. Mas Terry não sabia que feitiço lançar.

– _TARANTALLEGRA! – _berrou Emília.

Terry desviou.

– _INCARCEROUS! – _gritou ela. Várias cordas saíram voando de sua varinha em direção à Emília Bulstrode.

Passaram-se aproximadamente dois minutos e as cordas começaram a lacear. Emília livrou-se das cordas e gritou:

– _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! _

– _PROTEGO!_

O feitiço voltou contra ela, que se abaixou.

– _ESTUPEFAÇA! – _gritou Terry.Um lampejo de luz vermelha atingiu Emília, que esta estatelou-se no chão. Ao ver isso, o professor Moody ordenou que todos parassem.

– Parabéns senhorita Winckle! A senhorita conseguiu estuporar sua adversária. Vinte pontos para a Corvinal. Podem voltar para suas salas comunais, quero que retornem aqui amanhã nesta mesma hora, lembrando: não é obrigatório, quem quiser vem. _Enervate. _– murmurou ele, apontando a varinha para a garota caída no chão, que esta acordou lentamente.

Terry deitou–se em sua confortável cama no dormitório. Sua cabeça zunindo dos acontecimentos da noite. Ela mal podia esperar para o segundo encontro do Clube...


End file.
